What's the Word?
by Plixs
Summary: How do you tell someone how you feel with out the right words?


This is my friend 2x5 fan fiction. It's not even for me wither, this is just for any 2 and 5 fans out there. So take it if you wish. No scarring gin this story I promise.

. . . .

2 was laying on the floor staring up at the nearly collapsed roof; peering at the moon in deep thought. He was with a group of other stitch-punks and they had just settled here. Most of them slept in the same room for safely but 2's mind was rather active tonight. He wasn't all the found of sleeping to begin with. Can't very well think when you're asleep.

With his arms laying on his chest and legs partly bent he shut off his view for a moment to take in a breath. Then the sound of shuffling feet along with fallen pegs entered the large hall. 2 sat up to see 5 scrambling to put the wood back in place. He couldn't help but pull up a side smile at him.  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't wake you did I?" 5 stuttered nervously.  
2 chuckled. "No not at all. I was just thinking."  
"Oh I see." 5 looked down at his feet. He was still not use to having one optic and often times would bump in to just about everything on the floor. Sometimes it would just get so stressful because 1 would always yell at him for being lazy or having someone ells laugh at him. He didn't like gaining attention like that.

"Don't be upset." 2 spoke.  
"Hm?" The boy looked up.  
"Don't beat yourself up about it. You'll get use to the change soon I'm sure." 2's smile was new to 5 just like everyone ells. In a time like this 2 seemed to be the only one willing to show some forms of optimism. So 5 returned with a small smiled. This stitch-punk was always so positive and friendly to everyone. The kind you can trust without worry. Funny, considering they haven't known each other long.

"5?" 2 asked.  
"H-hum yes?" 5 jumped a bit.  
"...Well first of all you don't have to be so uptight around me. Second, shouldn't you bed with the others and in bed?"  
"well I...couldn't sleep...or, something woke me up." 5 said shyly.  
"Something woke you.?" 5 didn't answer but the look was all over his face. Something had upset him. The boy sighed then 2 asked. "May I ask what's upsetting you?"  
"Umm..." 5 stuttered. He was playing with his hands for a while till his right hand came to his eye patch.  
"It's just been a hard few weeks hasn't it?" 2 guessed.  
"Yeah." He agreed.  
"Anything I could do to help?"  
"What- No. You've done so much already."  
2 chuckled. "Have I? I think this may only be the start." He spoke turning to the open roof. "There's a lot of work ahead."

The boy stat there after nodding in agreement. There was going to be a lot of work soon. He just didn't know he'd be helping so much.

. . . .

With enough time for all the humans to pass and all the machines to rest the stitch-punks had finally managed to make the ruined lands their home for now. There was a beast at large but they remains undetected by it. So entering the chapel you could travel down the ling hallway and pop by into a cluttered room 2 would call his office. Other saw would view it as some kind of nurses' office for injuries. The leader of them could only see a room junk and stolen items. It didn't bother the inventor because it was his favorite room. Here he do what he liked best with the person he liked best, 5.  
That damaged stitch-punk from the beginning ended up learning from 2. Coming by every day to see what he had been up to and what he had to share with him. Having someone around so interested pleased him. The boy was a good listener; smart too. Though shy, meek, and could just jabber your ear off (so to speak) when he gets his nerves rattled. You look to overcome such things when you're fond of someone. Nothing is perfect.

Today would not be the same. Over time the boy had found something on his own. Something he just couldn't ask 2 about. Whenever he did try to address this problem he would just get hot, nerves and then changed the subject. Only this led to more questions. Questions 5 was to afraid to address. His fear of the unknowns was great. In the beginning this was easy to avoid. It might have been that 5 was just happy 2 was around him. He was thankful for the lessons and of cores saving him. Grateful. That what he believed it was; but he was wrong. Ever so wrong.

Now, just being in the same room hurt him. 5 would always bring his hand to his chest, locking his shoulders up right. Fiddling with that top buttons of his. Such a repeated action would cause that button to loosen on many occasions. This was not in secret. 2 would often ask why he was acting so nerves. That hurt the most. The boy just wouldn't know how to tell him the truth so there was no choice but to lie. To make up some random occasion or worst of them all,

"It's nothing at all." He would say to him. "I'm fine."

Lies that just slipped the tong and bit you in the rear later. There's nothing being accomplished. It was only reason to think that the pain would only grow. Even 5 couldn't let this happen anymore. He had to tell him. Some time where no one would interrupt, some time when it was just them with all the time they needed. All the time he needed to reveal the cause of this pain.

The time would be not that day but that night. Around 8:59 pm 5 was walking in circles around his room. A basic square room with curtains for doors. If you where to stand in those floors to your right would be his shelves neatly lined with items that interested him. Fallow threw to the back wall you'd see old news paper 5 had used for wallpaper instead, obviously not an article about the war. Then to the left stood the make shifted bed about three inches tall with simple white sheet. Laying on them where two cotton balls covered by hand-sewn cloth for pillows.

There he boy stood as nerves as predicted. He had invited his old friend down for a talk. This time, 5 promised himself; he would not back away from it. He'd tell 2 all about these feelings no matter how long it'd take or how hard it would be on him.

With a knock on the door 5 jumped back nearly falling over his bed. "Co-come in." He stuttered out. As expected 2 came in with a hint of pity toward the boy. "Are you alright 5?" he asked.  
"Yes you just startled me that's all." He spoke getting up to his feet.  
"I always seem to scare you. Am I really that sneaky?"  
5 shrugged with a chuckle. "That depends on what you're doing."  
"True." The old punk smiled back. "Now what was so urgent?"

There is was. The knot you get before breaking embracing news to someone. That same welding in your chest that travels up your throat to cease all communication. Just as any human would feel. Quite an annoying trait to pick up, but that just came with the package of emotion. So 5 would have to push those. Easy planed then accomplished.

"I-It's not easy to tell you this so…give please bare with me." 5's face melted showing that inner struggle of it all. While his friend stood up straight a bit surprised. Normally he would ask about it but respectfully he nodded. Waiting for him to find the strength on his own. 5 continued, "It's just, being with you for so long has been great." It was a nice start. 2 was fallowing, wondering where he would go next. "I'm with you practically every day now but…that's just getting more difficult for me." There was such a long pause. That whole time 5 has his head down so when he finally looked up he could see a hint of pain in 2. The stitch-punk accost the room looked worried sick shaking his head ever so slightly. He then spoke to the boy, "What are you getting at?" Moving in close. This just wasn't like 2. Now 5 worried he hadn't said this right. Damn it! No, it was over. He had to lead off of that. "What I'm trying to say is that," He's voice quivered, "That I-I want m-more."

5 wanted to slap himself for that. Was he really such a nervous wreck that he couldn't even make sense of himself? 5 pulled his hands on his head. There was something he wanted to say. But how can you say it if you don't even know what it is! Yes, he wanted more from 2. More what? Is there a word to help him explain this? All this pressure and embarrassment was holding him up tight. His joints felt locked into that welded up position. All until a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. 5 looked up with his dilated optic at that person dearest to him. He wasn't hurt anymore. In fact, 2 looked happy yet embarrassed himself. "5." He spoke softly. No words came from 5, only his expressions read _'what?'_ That older stitch-punk removed his hand bring it to his side. "Are you trying to say that you love me?"

Love? What that it? That word was never spoken to him. Not in this life. Yet he knew that was the word. So he nodded breathing threw his mouth, relived. "Th-that's it." The boy looked at the ground, "How did you know?"  
2 sighed. "5, it's written all over your face."  
"O-oh." Now he was embarrass.

2 could only chuckle. Not to be rude but 5 was often times humorous when he wasn't trying to be. So the inventor patted his shoulder and left 5 in the work room…alone…without another word. Deciding whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was the annoying question. The apprentice seemed to have been left on a deserted island It seems he had been stranded till 5 realized he was not satisfied. So unexpectedly 5 found himself marching to 2's room without another thought. He dashed to the curtains, pulled them back right before he froze. His mentor was sitting on his bed looking confused from a distance. 5 then realized he had nothing to say. "Uhhmmm..." It was too late. He had to say something. "T-two."  
"Yes?" He spoke.  
"I…I don't know." 5 admitted walking over to the bed planting a seat next to 2. Looking down at his feet as always, yet looking lower than normal. "How come you were acting so casual about it?"

The inventor imitated 5's actions. It seem he wasn't all that sure himself. Frankly it was 2 who didn't know what to say. He wanted it think it over but with 5's pursuit he didn't have too much time. "Truthfully I was wanted it think about what you said. I just didn't have an answer for you."  
"I'm sorry." 5 muttered.  
"No don't be. I'm proud you where able to tell me. It was just so sudden."  
"…Not for me." Admitted by the apprentice. His view didn't seem to change. Hands clinched together as he leaned over them. Feeling a little pain in his chest. "I've just had this feeling ever since-"  
"Ever since I saved you?"  
The boy nodded.  
"But that wasn't just me you know. 7 saved us both."  
"I know that but I really do…" He questioned if he should say it again. Clearly 2 new something about love that wasn't so nice. What was wrong with it?  
"5, hear me out," 2 said slowly. "I'm touched but, I can't return the favor just yet."

The apprentice finally raised his head to meet his mentor's face. So close the teacher had to back up. 5 was so lost right now he could barley comprehend what he was doing. He wouldn't accept that answer either. A bit cruel but true. He's waited too long to put it off any longer. He brought this stitch-punk's face close using both hands. Feeling the pattern and stitching as his head tilted under to meet the other's lips. 5's only optic slowly shut as both 2's widened. Such an approach from this meek boy was surprising. It took a while for him to relax. 5 pulled back partly leaned over so he could reach. What was to be said now? What he did was almost involuntary. It certainly left an impression on the inventor for he remained there with is mouth shut. He didn't even attempt to talk. 'Now what?' 5 thought to himself. 'Was that…'

"I-I'm not sure why but…was that wrong?" He asked now holding his own hands again. That when 2 looked back at him. Removing his fingers from his mouth he smiled and said, "Not at all."


End file.
